Digimon: Generation Bloopers
by Oragonking
Summary: In here you'll see the mistakes, errors, or Mike and James making a fool of themselves as they tried to make the Digimon: Generation story.


**I always wanted to do this for so long. Here's the first part of Digimon: Generations Bloopers. With yours truly as the Director.**

* * *

**Episode 1**

**Bloopers 1**

It was 7:30 in the morning as an alarm in someone's room was going off loudly. A hand has been turning of the alarm when suddenly…

CRASH!

A football suddenly broke to the window, causing Lucas to get up in shock.

Lucas: Who! Wha! Where!

Oragonking: Cut! Alright, who throw that ball!

Oragonking and Lucas watched outside and saw that it was Mike and James that threw the football through the window.

Mike and James: It was him!

Mike and James pointed at one another, which only annoyed Oragonking and Lucas.

Oragonking: Mike! James! The "football breaking the window" part was meant for the School scene! Where you two and Lucas run away from Mr. Drake!

Mike and James: Sorry!

* * *

**Bloopers 2**

Somewhere in another dimension, a fierce confrontation is about to take place. Between these two powerful forces, which one of them will come out the victor? All that could be heard was the sound of a loud deep voice.

?: Dexmon!

Dexmon was the creature lurking in this dimension. However he did not respond which confused the silver humanoid Dragon.

?: Dexmon!

The Dragon shouted his name again, but the creature known as Dexmon still hasn't responded.

?: DEXMMOOOOON!

The Dragon shouted with all his might, which finally brought a response from Dexmon.

Dexmon: Zzzzz…

The Dragon fell down anime style at noticing that Dexmon was asleep. Oragonking then appeared beside the Dragon.

Oragonking: Are you kidding!? Dorugoramon, bring me up to his head!

Dorugoramon get up from the ground and with Oragonking in his hand he flew up to Dexmon's face. Once they reached, Oragonking took out a megaphone and shouted very loudly.

Oragonking: DEXMON!

Dexmon: Urgh… What…?

Dexmon finally woke up as his one red eye looked at Oragonking in Dorugoramon's hand.

Oragonking: Dexmon! The story just started! This isn't the time to fall asleep.

Dexmon: Sorrry! This Dimension is so quiet anybody can fall asleep.

Everybody laughed at this as Oragonking shook his head in amusement.

**Bloopers 3**

Lucas sprints across the Football field, and then just his luck, he slips on a mud puddle, do to last night rain.

Lucas: OH SNAP!

He slips and hits the ground on his stomach and slides… crashing into his classmates, the girls side to be precise.

All girls: AAAAH!

All the girls fell on one another with Lucas being under them. The boys were laughing very hard at the unfortunate Lucas.

All boys: (Laughs)…!

Lucas: Well, this is embarrassing.

Oragonking: Yeah… very embarrassing…

* * *

**Bloopers 4**

Lucas: And why do I think it's gonna land on me!?

In response, Lucas quickly got back on his feet and ran toward the nearby trees and hid behind them as multiple crashing sounds was heard, creating a huge splash of water all over the place. When the giant splash was done, Lucas peeked out and noticed… It was the second generation Digidestined! Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K, Kari, Mimi, Joe and Izzy, along with their Digimon partners, Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Lilymon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon were laying on the river till they all got up.

Tai: Man that hurts!

Matt: Where are we anyway?

Everyone then looked at Lucas, who has a seriously confused look on his face.

Lucas: Umm…

Oragonking: Looks like Apocalymon brought them to the wrong place.

* * *

**Episode 2**

**Bloopers 5**

Lucas was sleeping on his bed, without a care in the world. But then, Dorimon jumped on the bed besides Lucas with a trumpet in his mouth. With a smile, Dorimon began playing the trumpet right at Lucas's ears.

Dorimon: (Trumpet sound)…!

Lucas: Aaaah!

With a scream, Lucas fell off bed. After recovering from his shock he sat up and looked at Dorimon, who took out the trumpet of his mouth and looked at Lucas with a smile.

Dorimon: Time to wake up, Lucas! Your Mon said so!

Lucas: WAS IT NECESSARY TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!?

* * *

**Bloopers 6**

Lucas: Look, I'm sorry girls, but you can't have him, alright.

Hearing that, the girls sighed and were saddened by that, but then Mike and James, wearing black suits and black sunglasses, walked up in front of the girls and took out a Neuralyzer from the MIB shown. With a quick flash, the girls were in a trance like state as Mike and James took out there glasses.

Mike: Now listen here, you girls didn't meet an adorable creature from another world, he's not real. It was just a toy made by Lucas's mom.

James: But what is real is that Mr. Drake is actually an Alien bent on boring us with his lectures.

Mike: So grab and make some pranking tools. Make him cry. And drive him off of our School. Got it?

With that, Mike and James put back on their glasses and left, leaving the entranced girls and a confused Lucas, Kim, and Dorimon.

Dorimon: Umm… what just happened?

Lucas: Beat's me buddy.

Kim: Oragonking?

Oragonking: I knew those always finds a way to make interesting pranks, but I don't know how they got this Men in Black stuff.

* * *

**Episode 3**

**Bloopers **7

?: Sorry Dorumon, but this is for your own good.

Dorumon: No!

The boy then took a step closer toward Dorumon and holding the computer closer. But then Mike and James appeared put of nowhere and jumped on the mysterious boy, causing him to lose control of the Digital Gate as it closed.

Mike and James: Mike and James to the rescue!

The two shouted as the made a heroic pose on top of Shade.

Oragonking: Cut! Mike! James! As awesome as your entrance was, Dorumon was able to save himself!

Mike and James: Ah poey!

With a depressed sigh both Mike and James left the stage, with both Oragonking and Strikedramon helping Shade get up.

* * *

**Episode 4**

**Bloopers 8**

Lucas: Trust me, Mom. I got a fool proof plan. Let's show her, Dorumon.

Lucas then walked out of his room with Dorumon behind him. But instead of wearing Lucas's jacket, Dorumon was dressed in a white shirt and a brown jacket. He wears a cap backwards and is wearing sunglasses above his head. In all, Dorumon is looking quite stylish as he gave a pose.

Robert: Wow Dorumon! You look cool!

Mrs. Blake: You have a good sense of style, Lucas.

Lucas: Thanks, Mom.

But then, Oragonking came out of Lucas's room.

Orahonking: Hang on… the clothes were my idea, not his!

At this, both Mrs. Blake and Robert looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

Lucas: (Laughs nervously)…

* * *

**Bloopers 9**

Shade: And I will keep doing it until I succeed!

Then the mysterious boy jumped of the tree branch on to the other side of the river, only to fail as he landed on the water.

Oragonking: Shade, are you alright?

Shade: I'm only a little wet. And a little sore as well.

* * *

**Bloopers 10**

Lucas: You're ready for this, Dorumon?

Dorumon: As ready as I'll ever be!

Both Lucas and Dorumon took of their shirts and jacket, and in their place they're wearing blue soccer uniforms. The same goes for Mike, James and Kim as they stood beside the two.

Shade: Reload, Monodramon!

Coming out of the purple Digivice was Monodramon wearing a purple soccer uniform. The same goes for Shade as well as the other Digimon beside him. They were his friends Strabimon, Coronamon, and Liollmon, and they were wearing purple uniforms as well.

Shade: There's no way Lucas's and his friends can beat us, right guys?

Shade team: Yeah!

Lucas: Let's give it our all and put Shade in his place!

Lucas team: Yeah!

The Soccer match began by the sound of a whistle coming from Oragonking who's dressed as a referee.

_Meanwhile…_

Shade: This can't be…

Shade couldn't believe it as he and his team have lost, with Lucas's team being the winner. They were cheered by the crowd, which is filled with not just Digimons but also other creatures like Bugs, Dragons, and Dinosaurs.

* * *

**Episode 5**

**Bloopers 11**

Lucas: Everyone take cover!

Lucas shouted as Leomon covered him and David, while Strikedramon covered Shade. Mike and James hided themselves in the corner. Just in time as Dorugamon crashed hard into the ground, so hard that he broke right trough it. Once the cloud dissipated, everyone looked at the giant hole in the ground. The boys and their Digimons approached the hole but quickly back away once they smelled a horrendous smell.

David: Aagg! Sewage smell!

Shade: Dorugamon broke right through the sewage system!

Strikedramon: The smell! It's so awful!

Leomon: Only the Numemon would live with that stench!

Mike and James: EEEWW!

Lucas: Dorugamon! Ginryumon! Are you guys alright?

From out of the hole came the Digimon's voice.

Dorugamon: Were fine Lucas, but…

Ginryumon: We're going to have to take a long bath.

Kyle: Oragonking!

Oragonking: Right! Everyone, bring a big bathtub and a lot of good smelling soap. Quickly!

* * *

**Episode 6**

**Bloopers 12**

Kongoumon: Multiple Arm Bombs!

He throws every single one of his bombs at Strikedramon, but Strikedramon was fast enough to see through every single on of the bombs. Those bombs just hit behind Strikedramon and a few Stores got destroyed because of it.

Store owner 1: My clothes!

Store owner 2: My merchandise!

Store owner 3: My shoes!

?: My baby!

Shade, Strikedramon and Kongoumon flinched when they heard that. When they slowly looked around, they saw a sculptor cradling broken pieces of statues in his arms and was crying.

Sculptor: My babies… my art…

Shade and the Digimons fell anime style at the ground.

Oragonking: Okay, I know it's sad, but he's being overdramatic.

* * *

**Episode 7**

**Bloopers 13**

?1: We got you now, Floramon.

The Digimon known as Floramon turned around and faced them. She started to talk to them with that soft yet worried voice.

Floramon: I don't understand. Why do you two keep chasing me anyway? What have I ever done to you?

The two Dog-like Digimon were about to retort back at her, but relented when they heard her soft voice and sparkling eyes.

?1: Y-You did nothing! We were just following orders.

?2: But if you want, we can let you go.

Oragonking: Cut!

Oragonking then appeared in front of them.

Oragonking: What was that, Dobermon's? Why didn't you follow the script?

Dobermon 1: We can't help it. Floramon's just too pretty to be harmed or yelled back.

Floramon: Aww. Thank you, Dobermon's.

Oragonking: (Sighs)…

* * *

**Bloopers 14**

Kim: No way! I don't care if you're not my Digimon partner! I won't leave you here with these two Clowns!

Both of the Dobermon felt offended after hearing the Human calling them Clowns.

Dobermon 1 and 2: Clowns!

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

Everyone got surprised to see that the two Dobermon has pies thrown at their faces. Courtesy of Mike and James as they stood in the background trying to contain their laughter. The pies felt from to the ground, leaving the remains of the pie hanging on the Dobermon faces, giving them the appearance of clowns with the cherry's hanging on their noses. At this, everyone even Oragonking laughed at the Dobermon's faces, who only stood there as smile appeared on their muzzles, finding it a little funny as well.

* * *

**Episode 8**

**Bloopers 14**

It was middle of the afternoon in Tomball, and out in the woods, a tall monkey creature was swinging from branch to branch. But then, Ginryumon came out and pounced at him.

Ginryumon: Haha! Gotcha now, Monkey breath!

But the Monkey creature was quick to jump and avoid Ginryumon's fast attack. But then Kyle and Ginryumon got a closer look and noticed it is not a Monkey but a brown Ape with heavy build muscles and a red necktie with yellow D and K letters on it.

Ginryumon: What the?! What kind of Digimon is that!?

Kyle: That's not a Digimon! That's Donkey Kong!

Ginryumon: Donkey what!?

Donkey Kong or DK was then engulfed in a multi-colored and his eyes was glowing bright yellow as he was ready to perform his Final Smash, Jungle Rush.

Kyle: Look out, Ginryumon! He's about to do something!

Donkey Kong raises his fist and throw a strong punch to Ginryumon, who managed to block it with his armor, but DK gave a grin which worries Ginryumon. Before he knew it he was quickly attacked by a barrage of punches. They came so fast he wasn't able to do anything. DK then finishes it with a strong uppercut at Ginryumon's jaws that send him flying to the air before falling back down somewhere in the forest, creating a cloud of sand and dust of the crash. Kyle's jaws fell in shock at seeing Ginryumon easily being defeated as DK was doing a chest beat celebrating his win against a Digimon.

Oragonking: DK really is strong. How did Mario managed to handle him?

* * *

**Episode 9**

**Bloopers 15**

Dexmon: Just don't forget; destroy the Human's with Digimon partners, and do waste to the other Human's in your path. Do not fail me.

FlameWizardmon glowed in a red aura as he gave a wicked smirk to Dexmon.

FlameWizardmon: Do not worry, I got everything under control.

Dexmon: Good. Don't let me down then.

Then FlameWizardmon and the others with him walked to the Digital Gate.

FlameWizardmon: (Now to see what the Real World is all about) It's ShowTime.

_Hours later…_

In the middle of a clearing in Houston City, stood a large red tent as people are entering.

FlameWizardmon: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Fiery Circus!

FlameWizardmon stood in the center of the stage as he welcomed the audience. The Meramon's were doing a show with a fire dance, while the DemiMeramon's are spinning into a fire loop for a Lion to jump through. All in all, the people of Houston were enjoying the spectacle.

FlameWizardmon: (With this we'll surely destroy the Human's boredom, as well as the Digimon's Human partners. My dream has come true!)

_In Dexmon dimension…_

Dexmon: This isn't what I wanted to happen!

* * *

**Bloopers 16**

In one of the many rooms that the characters are resting, Kim talks to Floramon as she has an idea.

Kim: Tell me Floramon, do you want to look more pretty than you are now so you can really impress Dorumon?

This brought a happy look on Floramon's face. As she blushed at the thought of it.

Floramon: Why yes, I always liked to look presentable, especially to Doru.

Kim grinned as she brought six bags filled with many stuffs she just bought.

Kim: Well, let's get started then! Time for you to really wow Dorumon!

With that, she and Floramon began to rummage inside the bags.

Kim: Step one. You'll have to choose your own clothes.

Kim said as she took out a few clothes from the bags.

Kim: Step two. A few accessories are necessary to complete your look.

Kim held in her hands a few trinkets and other accessories.

Kim: Step three. A girl should always look her best, so a little make up will do the trick.

Kim was adding make up on Floramon as she said this.

Kim: And finally, even though you already smell like a flower, giving a few extra will surely do good as well.

Kim perfumed Floramon with a perfume with a flower image on it.

Kim: All done! You look wonderful Floramon!

Floramon: Thanks, Kim! I can't wait to see the look on Dorumon's face when she sees me!

_Back to the show…_

Dorumon: Well, at least I catch on some sleep here. I preferred the open space and fresh air than inside the confined space of the Digivice.

But then, a sweet voice was heard nearby Dorumon.

Floramon: Really? Then so do I.

Dorumon's eyes opened not only at the sound of Floramon's sweet voice, but his also picked her scent, which is ten times sweeter than before. When he looked at her his mouth became wide open at what he saw.

Floramon: Hi there, Dorumon.

Floramon was now wearing clothes. She is wearing violet stockings and a purple skirt with a pink waist belt with a flower in the center and a violet shoulder length tight tank top. On her wrists she wears daisy flower bracelet and silver necklace with a purple gem. On her face are pink eyeshadow and pink blush on her cheeks. All in all, Floramon looked stunning.

Floramon: Well, what do you think, Doru?

Dorumon stammered as his face became red at how beautiful Floramon looked.

Dorumon: Floramon! Y-you lo-look… um…

Floramon: (Giggles)…

Floramon quickly silenced Dorumon by sitting close to him and wrapping her arms on his neck, which made the male Digimon's face turn redder.

Dorumon: Uhh… umm…

Floramon: Say Dorumon, can I ask you a question?

Dorumon: Yes…

Floramon brought her face closer to Dorumon as she looked at him alluringly.

Floramon: Will you to go hang out with me? Just the two of us.

Floramon blinked her eyes at Dorumon as she said this sweetly. With her new look, Floramon's charm has increased a thousand fold.

Dorumon: (GULP)…! O-Okay…

Oragonking: Wow. Normally I would stop this, but this scene is very good.

Kim: Hey, Oragonking. Promise me that you will let Floramon us this in the show.

Oragonking: I'll think about it.

* * *

**Episode 10**

**Bloopers 17**

Kim and Shade looked at Dorugamon who was now transforming into something dangerous.

Kim: What's going on now!?

Shade: That is…

Lucas continued screaming while Dorugamon dark transformation began.

"**Dorugamon, Dark Digivolve to… Deramon!"**

In Dorugamon's place stood a small Peafowl-like Digimon with white feathers on his body, a bush with flowers on his tail, and a crown on his blue head, and a red bowtie. All the Human's and Digimon's were in silent as they saw what was supposed to be Dorumon's Ultimate form.

Deramon: Squak!

Deramon then went after Strikedramon and striked him with his feather wings. It didn't hurt the Commando Dragon, instead it tickled him.

Strikedramon: (Laughs)… Stop that! You're tickling me!

Lucas: What happened to Dorugamon?

Oragonking: Believe it or not, Deramon is actually part of Dorugamon's Digievolution line.

Shade: You're kidding.

* * *

**I hope the everyone found this funny. If not, then please send a PM. See ya soon!**


End file.
